We Can Live Anywhere
by Aki Griffin
Summary: 3 Months after the destruction of the 456, Jack is tracked down by UNIT for news from Martha Jones. A CoE Fix-it. on hiatus.
1. Prolog

**3 Months after the destruction of the 456**

Jack lay on the makeshift bed in the hut he was staying in. It was mid-day in the deep recesses of the jungle. The Captain ad searched out this particular village close to three months ago when is life fell apart. The natives had welcomed him and given him a place to sty. In return he helped with the daily shores and entertained the children with fantastical stories. It was perfect; no one could find him and there were no reminders of what he had lost. Well, at least not when he was awake.

Jack was disrupted from his rest by a commotion outside. There was never a commotion in the village; it was always so peaceful. Jack stepped when he stepped outside and cursed colourfully.

In the middle of the village, right next to the main fire pit, stood three strange men. Well, strange to the villagers. Jack knew full well who they were. Two were UNIT soldiers, both in full gear. One was obviously a translator, seeing hoe he was talking to the chief. Jac wasn't sure what the other was for. It was the last man that had really caught his attention. He had recognized him right away.

"John!" he snapped.

Everyone turned to look at Jack, but John Hart was the only one to smile. He hit the non-translator on the shoulder. "See? I told you I could find him," he said, then strolled up to Jack, who just glared at him. "So this is where you've been hiding? Not one of my top choices. Too hot and boring-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me, John. You and your buddies there need to leave here _now_."

"Hold on. First: Me and some UNIT thugs? Buddies? No way. I was hired by some friend of yours who sent them with me."

"I don't care. Leave. Now!"

"I just spent three months tracking you. You are going to at least do what I was sent here to make you do."

Jack didn't relax at all. "What?"

John took a UNIT issued phone out of one of his pockets. "Call the saved number in there. If you still want us to leave, we will."

Jack gave him another glare for good measure before snatching the phone and going back inside his hut. John followed on his heels.

The phone rand twice before someone answered. "Jack Harkness! Finally!

"Martha. There isn't anything you can say that will justify all this,"

"There is one thing."

"One thing that isn't going to happen."

"But it has, Jack! Ianto Jones is alive!

End Prolog


	2. Chapter 1

**13 Hours Later – London**

Jack practically broke down the doors as he ran into the government hospital building. People started as he nearly crashed into the front desk, but he couldn't care less.

"I'm looking for Doctor Martha Jones. She's expecting me."

The receptionist looked at him suspiciously over her classes. "Your name?" she asked in a drawl.

He gave it to her and after consulting something on the computer she paged Doctor Jones.

It only took Martha 3 minutes to arrive, but to Jack it seemed to draw on forever. He ran up to her immediately. "Where is Ianto?"

Martha rolled her eyes. "Well, hello to you, too, Captain. It's so good to see you."

Jack gave her a hug. "Of course, sorry."

Martha grinned. "It's fine! I understand." She started ushering him into a restricted section. "Did Jonas explain what happened?"

"Something about a hibernation virus. I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, the most important thing is that Ianto is alive. He's still suffering from fatigue, and he has a fever that keeps coming back, but we're sure he's going to be fine."

"That happening to everyone?" Jack asked.

"Mostly. Those with strong enough bodies, like Ianto, made it. Oh, here," Martha stopped. "He may be asleep, so just be quiet."

"How long do I have?"

"As long as you want. I've instructed the nurses to let you stay."

Jack smiled his first real smile in the last three months and drew Martha into a tight bear hug. "Martha Jones, you are the most wonderful woman alive."

She grinned and returned the hug. "Yes, yes. Now get in there!"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Ianto was asleep when Jack entered the room. In someway Jack was relieved. It gave him a few minutes to gather himself. He watched the sleeping man, looking calm and nowhere near dead. Jack had never been so relieved in all his years. He had been afraid that the news had just been some cosmic joke just to break him again.

John was startled out of his own (near paranoid) thoughts by shifting on the bed.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered.

Ianto's eyes snapped open and looked directly at him. "Jack?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

"Martha said they couldn't find you."

"Had to get away. But you know if I had any idea that you were still ali-"

"I know, Jack. You would never abandon me."

Jack reached forward and caressed Ianto's face. "I am so, so sorry."

"Don't be. None of this was your fault."

Jack's hand moved to card though Ianto's hair. It had grown, Jack noticed. "It was, though."

Ianto sighed. "Stop. I don't have the energy to fight."

"Of course. Sorry."

They fell into comfortable silence, both just glad to be together again. "Where did you go?" Ianto finally asked. "I'm assuming it was Earth since they found you."

"No way off planet. Not without my armband."

"Speaking of which…" Ianto reached into a drawer on the side table and pulled out said armband. "UNIT found it."

"Indestructible," Jack grinned as he put it on.

"You and it both."

"And you. Nothing can keep you down, can it, Ianto Jones?"

"Someday something will. For now I suppose you're right. You didn't answer my question."

"Africa."

"Africa? What's in Africa?"

"Nothing. That was the point. Nothing to remind me of…" the 'you' was left unsaid.

"So, what, just lived with the tigers?"

Jack laughed. "No. Stayed with a tribe, living the primitive life. It was pleasant."

"Sorry for dragging you back to the modern world."

Jack caressed Ianto's face again. "I'd rather be here with you any day."

"Really?"

Jack leaned over and kissed the younger man, trying to convey everything unsaid in the simple action. Ianto seemed to hear every word. They fell back into silence.

"Does Gwen know?" Jack asked after awhile.

Ianto shook his head. "It's horrible, I know, but I don't want her to. She'll smother me. That's the last thing I need."

Jack nodded in understanding. "And your family?"

Ianto shook his head again. "What would I say?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Do you want them to know?"

"Yeah. My sister must be in ruins."

"I'll think of a way to break it to them."

Ianto smiled before breaking into a huge yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Fatigue is not as much fun as one might think."

Jack laughed. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"You going to be here when I wake up?"

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	3. Chapter 2

On the third day John visited.

Jack was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, leaning over Ianto, their mouths pressed together as they leisurely made out. It was something they had both missed; the taste of the other and the feel of their lips together, connecting them on more than just a physical level.

"That's really hot."

Both men shot apart so they could look at the newcomer in the door.

"Don't let me stop you. I don't mind waiting, 'long as I get to watch."

Jack sighed. "What the hell are you doing here, John?"

"Just wanted to see how things turned out before I left."

"No, really, why are you here?" Jack insisted.

"That's the truth! Wanted to make sure my three months weren't wasted."

Ianto spoke before Jack had the chance. "Thank you," he said, taking his lover by surprise. "I know it must've been hard finding him just to bring him here."

John shrugged. "He would have been a whiney bitch all the time, anyways."

Ianto smiled a little. "You'll find someone to put up with your slimeyness someday."

John looked between the two of them. "I'm happy for you, Jack. Really."

"Thanks," Jack replied, still a little uncertain.

"Now I'm off. I've had my full of this tiny planet. I'm gonna head back to Serine 5."

Jack rolled his eyes. "No need to tell you to have fun there."

John grinned. "Fun's guaranteed!" He gave a casual wake before taking his leave.

"Serine 5?" Ianto asked once he was gone.

"Pleasure planet. Every species you could ever want, all ready to fuck at a moments notice."

"I take it you've been there?"

Jack leaved over and kissed his forehead. "A long time ago. Back when I was someone I'd like to forget."

"Bet you'd like to visit again. The planet, not the time."

"Ianto, you really underestimate my feelings. I prefer you over anyone on that planet. What we have is special. Everything on that planet is superficial. It's just sex there."

Ianto smiled. "You sound like a true romantic."

"I try."

"What if I was there with you?"

Jack paused to give it thought. "Would you just be there, or are we talking threesomes and moresomes?"

"Threesomes and moresomes."

Jack thought about it for another moment. "Only if you were there because you wanted to be, not because of me."

"Good answer."

Jack started absently running his hand through his lover's hair. "I want to show you someday. The universe, I mean. We see all the shit that comes through here, but there's so much beauty out there, too."

"Since you can't do that, how about we travel the world? Forget Torchwood, forget aliens, and just go?"

Jack laughed. "Have I ever told you I love the way you think? We could do it, you know? And in style. I have over a century of savings from Torchwood, so that would never be a limit."

"Would you really do it? Take me to see the world?"

"Ianto, I'd give you the world if I could."

Ianto had no idea what to say, so instead he just pulled Jack forward and proceeded to snog the hell out of him.

When they came up for air, Jack said, "I think I'm going to tell your sister tomorrow."

Ianto winced. "This will not end well."


End file.
